choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightbound Choices
This page contains the choices in Nightbound and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Woman. *Man. Choice 2 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 (Woman) *Silver Lining (��15) *Braided Blonde *Brunette Beauty *Uptown Curl Choice 3 (Man) *Greased Lightning. (��15) *Razor Sharp *Breezy Blond *The Long And Short Choice 4 (Woman) *Bare Shoulder Babe (��20) *Seeing Red *Cross My Heart Choice 4 (Man) *Street Smart. (�� 20) *Distressed Denim *Polo Power Choice 5 *Yes, I'm ready. (Choice 7) *Something needs to change... (Choice 6) Choice 6 * A different face. * A different gender. Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your name: Default is "Alex". Chapter One: Life of The Party Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Keep running! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Look back! (Skip Choice 2) If the timer runs out, you are seized by indecision, fall and skip Choice 2. Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Go for it! (No effect) *Find somewhere to hide! (No effect) If the timer runs out, you are seized by indecision and the voice is disappointed. Choice 3 *I just had this weird dream. (No effect) *It was nothing. (No effect) Choice 4 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 5 *See the historical sights! (No effect) *Party hard! (No effect) *Hook up with someone hot! (No effect) Choice 6 *I'm sorry! (No effect) *Hey yourself, beautiful. (No effect) Choice 7 *Bottoms up! (No effect) *But you're not my type. (No effect) Choice 8 *A little scary. (No effect) *Kinda hot! (No effect) Choice 9 *Someone you're looking for? (No effect) *Someone you're hoping to avoid? (No effect) Choice 10 *Let's go up to the balcony! (�� 12) *We should probably get going. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Hurricanes! (No effect) *Sazeracs! (No effect) *Sweet tea! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Why did you leave? (No effect) *What's it like being back? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Ooh, shiny. Diamond Choice 4 *Hunky guy! (No effect) *Gorgeous girl! (Path A) Diamond Choice 5 (Path A) *Oh my... (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 or 6 *Ask for a kiss. (No effect) *Propose a toast. (No effect) Choice 11 *Awesome. (No effect) *Shady. (No effect) Choice 12 *Open sesame! (No effect) *Pretty please? (No effect) *It's my birthday! (No effect) Choice 13 *Rush over to Kristin! (No effect) *Scream for help! (No effect) Choice 14 This is a timed choice. *Keep running! (No effect) ⬅Correct *Look back! (You have died) If the timer runs out, you die and repeat Choice 14. Choice 15 This is a timed choice. *Go for it! (You have died) *Find a hiding place! (No effect) ⬅Correct If the timer runs out or if you picked the first option, you die and restart from Choice 14. Chapter Two: The World of Night Choices Choice 1 *Skull flail. (No effect) *Ornate book. (No effect) *Old locket. (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just decides the order. Choice 2 *You're right. Thank you. (No effect) *Get out of my way! (No effect) Choice 3 *Would spend that much on me?! (No effect) *Knew I'd need protecting? (No effect) Choice 4 *Vera? (No effect) *The bouncer? (No effect) Choice 5 *Hit me. (No effect) *I'll pass... (No effect) Choice 6 *Vampires? (No effect) *Werewolves? (No effect) *Unicorns? (No effect) Choice 7 *Protection. (No effect) *A tour guide. (No effect) Choice 8 *On the Hunt (�� 25) *No thanks. Choice 9 *Krom. (No effect) *Ivy. (No effect) *Garrus. (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just decides the order. Choice 10 (Krom) *Scary! (No effect) *Poofy-haired with rhinestone belly-buttons. (No effect) Choice 10 (Ivy) *Ghoth? (No effect) *Zombie? (No effect) Choice 10 (Garrus) *Yes, please! (Path A) (No effect) *No thank you. (No effect) Choice 11 (Path A) *Bottoms up! Choice 12 *Go hunting with Nik! (�� 18) *Stay here. Diamond Choice 1 *You're kidding. (No effect) *Who you gonna call... (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *How long have you been doing this? (No effect) *Why do you do this? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Duck! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Fight! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Be right there! (No effect) *Grab the flask! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Hug Nik. (No effect) *Thank him. (No effect) Choice 13 *Horrifying. (No effect) *Fascinating! (No effect) Choice 14 *Look closer. (No effect) Choice 15 *Keep reading! (�� 15) *Put the diary down. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Hold my ground! (No effect) *Brace for impact! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Slash at its eyes! (No effect) *Aim for the heart! (No effect) Chapter Three: A Den of Wolves Choices Choice 1 *Have a plan? (No effect) *Think we're safe out here? (No effect) Choice 2 *I'd love a lesson! (�� 20) *No thanks. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *To attack! (No effect) *To defend! (No effect) You get to choose all options. This just determines the order. Diamond Choice 2 *Kind of love it! (No effect) *Sort of hate it... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Parry! (No effect) *Duck and throw a punch! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out, ? Choice 3 *You're pretty fine, yourself. (No effect) *We're here on business. (No effect) Choice 4 *Sunbird ashes (No effect) *Hellebore (No effect) *Ill-luck blade (No effect) Choice 5 *Need to know my fate. (�� 16) *Would rather just leave... (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *What's been happening to me? (No effect) *What's going to happen next? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Want to help me? (No effect) *Want to hurt me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *My love life? (No effect) *My career? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Teach me to read the cards. (No effect) *Join me for a drink sometime. (No effect) Choice 6 *To see your boss. (No effect) *To party! (No effect) Choice 7 *The animal heads. (No effect) *The people. (No effect) Choice 8 *Lively? (No effect) *Romantic? (No effect) Choice 9 *Touch it... (No effect) Choice 10 *Pounce on the bear! (No effect) *Let Octavia lead! (No effect) Choice 11 *Shift back to humans! (No effect) *Remain wolves. (No effect) " " Choice 12 *We should help him. (No effect) *He's hiding something. (No effect) Choice 13 *Help Cal. (�� 15) *Stay out of his way. Diamond Choice 8 *The kitchen with Cal. (No effect) *The rest of the room. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *The swan sculpture. (No effect) *Playing the piano. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Sad. (No effect) *Sweet. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *Examine (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 *Squeeze Cal's shoulder. (No effect) *Talk to him. (No effect) Choice 14 *Broke that spell with a mason jar. (No effect) *Did real magic! (No effect) Chapter Four: In the Lair of Luxury Choices Choice 1 *Shiny... (No effect) Choice 2 *How do you get a ring? (No effect) *What's so special about his place? (No effect) Choice 3 *Who is she? (No effect) *She's gorgeous! (No effect) Choice 4 *Tell me about the Clair de Lune! (�� 19) *Let's just drop it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *This crystal? (No effect) *The buyer? ( No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Drop it, lady! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Tackler her! (No effect) *Roll with it! (No effect) If the timer ends, you do nothing. She will crash into you and you both collapse to the floor. Diamond Choice 4 *Grab it! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Throw the knife! (No effect) *Lunge at her! (No effect) If the timer ends, she lunges at you and you lash out wildly with your blade. Diamond Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Hit the bird! (No effect) *Grab it! (No effect) If the timer ends, you flinch. Diamond Choice 7 *Just what I need... (No effect) Choice 5 *Be the distraction! (Path A) *Steal the rings! (Path B) Choice 6 (Path A) *Nice (No effect) Choice 6 (Path B) *Grab them! (No effect) Choice 7 *You clean up pretty good. (No effect) *I barely recognized you! (No effect) Choice 8 *Maroon Majesty (�� 25) (No effect) *No thanks (No effect) Choice 9 *Wife/Husband. (No effect) *Business associate. (No effect) Choice 10 *Lord Elric. (No effect) *The Fae Realm. (No effect) Choice 11 *Nik (No effect) *Cal (No effect) *No one (No effect) Choice 12 *Looking for someone... (No effect) *A member. (No effect) Choice 13 *Looks like you could use some help... (�� 16) *We'll stay out of your way. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *That sounds familiar... (No effect) *Who hired you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Nik saved my life. (No effect) *Someone sent a monster after me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Think that's normal? (No effect) *Usually hang out in places like this? (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *Seems like we're getting pretty close... (No effect) *You come here often? (No effect) Choice 14 *Pretty much like MMA. (No effect) *Horrible! (No effect) Choice 15 *It doesn't look so tough... (No effect) *We need to leave. Now! (No effect) Chapter Five: Into the Bayou Choices Choice 1 *Talked to Lady Smoke? (No effect) *Fought our way out of here? (No effect) Choice 2 *Gorgeous! (No effect) *Horrifying! (No effect) Choice 3 *Get up! (No effect) *Think of Donny! (No effect) Choice 4 *Tackle him! (No effect) *Call him out! (No effect) Choice 5 *Hug! (No effect) *Fist-bump! (No effect) Choice 6 *Help Cal. (�� 17) *Give him some space. Diamond Choice 1 *Still on your feet. (No effect) *Not rushing to the hospital! Diamond Choice 2 *Dangerous... (No effect) *Sexy... (No effect) *Scary... Diamond Choice 3 *Sad... *Sweet... (No effect) Choice 7 *A football pregame on steroids. (No effect) *Summer camp! Choice 8 *In a tight spot. (No effect) *Defending his brother. (No effect) Choice 9 *Heard the cheering! (No effect) *Seen the finishing blow! (No effect) Choice 10 *Challenge Octavia on he course! (�� 20) *Stay here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *Run between the tires! (No effect) *Run across them! (Obstacle +1) If the timer ends, ? Diamond Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *The rope ladder! (Obstacle +1) *The trunk! (No effect) If the timer ends, ? Diamond Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Lean right! *Lean left! (Obstacle +1) *Stay still! If the timer ends, ? " " if you got at least 2 Obstacle +1? Choice 11 *Hell yeah! (No effect) *No, thanks. Choice 12 *I'd love to go with you! (�� 20) *We'd better not... (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *A fairytale! *An alien planet! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *A little scary... *Really nice. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Cuddle close to Nik... (No effect) *Give him space. Diamond Choice 10 *Kiss Nik. (No effect) *Rest my head on his shoulder. Choice 13 *I don't need watching! *In case of what? (No effect) Choice 14 *Help Nik! (No effect) *Run for it! Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Nightbound